


56°

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I hope it is, M/M, One Shot, Romance, bc the thought made me happy, cute cuddling, enjoi, lmao this is supposed to be really cute, more like one shit, short but really cute, smut also, so I wrote it, ugh i love frerard lmao, virgin!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: It was 56° and Frank was freezing - luckily, Gerard had a coat.





	

Frank shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, desperately trying to get warm. He was standing in line in front of an old record store for a limited edition signed Green Day album (that he kind of regrets now but he's, like, tenth in line, out of maybe two hundred people). He didn't think that it'd be _this fucking cold,_ so there he was, frozen in black skinny jeans and a Misfits tee. His toes were numb and his hands were an alarming shade of purple, but he just shook and chattered his teeth in an attempt to stay warm. There was  _no fucking way_ he was giving up a signed album just to be warm.

The shop was positioned on the main street of his cold Jersey town, with stores on either side of a long road. Frank glanced warily at the warm cafe taunting him on the other side of the road.

He was skipping school today for this, and he hoped his mom would forgive him again, just like she always did. Frank skipped school a lot - although, most of the time it was with Gerard, so that made it a hell of a lot more worth it. Sometimes Mikey and Pete would tag along and kiss and be cute together while Frank and Gerard tried to ignore the obvious sexual tension between themselves. Mikey pointed it out daily, causing Gerard to turn the shade of red that Frank's cheeks were in this moment. Gerard, unfortunately, was unaware of Frank's actions, as Frank had told him  _"I'm just sick, I'm staying home. Don't worry about me."_ in an attempt to get Gerard actually in school for a day. Frank was definitely a horrible influence, but Gerard was too cute to stop talking to. 

A sharp gust of wind hit Frank like a bulldozer, and he leaned against the wall to block his face from the freezing spray. The people around him were oblivious or just didn't give a fuck about Frank's almost-hypothermia, as they were sipping happily on warm drinks that Frank wished he could dump on himself. He glanced at his watch, groaning at the **7:3** **3 am** , because  ** _fuck_** _,_ there's still two hours until the store opened. How was he going to survive? The sun wasn't even properly up yet. 

Frank was staring down at his black shoes, wondering if he would have to amputate any toes, when a car horn blared on the road right next to the ever-growing line of people outside the small record shop. Frank looked up, squinting, his hands shaking in his jean pockets.

"Frank!" 

Frank instantly recognized the voice and the shitty 4-Runner as Gerard's, and he fucking  _forgot_ that Gerard actually  _cares_ and would bring him fucking  _soup_ whenever he was sick. He must have gone to Frank's house and nearly have a heart attack at the thought of Frank being missing.

"Gerard?" Frank replied. The people behind him were looking at him weirdly, like  _why was this cold and stupid teenager yelling at this man in a 4-Runner?_

Gerard didn't reply to Frank's call, only drove farther down the street, turning into a meter and parking. Frank watched through the orange streetlights as Gerard entered coins into the machine, before walking towards Frank. He couldn't help but notice that Gerard dyed his hair  _red_ last night, and that Gerard was wearing a warm ass looking coat that Frank was dying to be in. Frank shivered harder, more at the thought of Gerard's arrival than being cold. Soon, Gerard was stepping in line, right next to Frank.

"Hey, no cutting the line, fucker!" The guy behind the two yelled. Gerard turned around and apologized, explaining that he's only here to support his friend and not anything else. The guy was pissy but eventually gave up.

"So, you're sick, huh?" Gerard chuckled, awkwardly glancing down at his shoes, hands tucked warmly into his amazing looking coat. Frank's mouth almost watered at the thought of wearing something that nice and warm.

"Y-Y-yeah, s-sorry, I d-d-didn't wa-nt you t-t-to miss-s-s more sc-school." Frank could barely utter a word through his intense teeth chattering and shivering. He even laughed at himself in his pathetic attempt at speaking.

"Oh, dude, you're fucking freezing, take my coat-" Gerard started slipping off his amazingly-warm-looking jacket, and Frank almost let him, but when he noticed the short sleeve tee Gerard had on underneath it, he spoke up.

"N-no, y-you'll just g-g-get as c-cold as I-I am." Frank chuckled softly and glanced up at Gerard for the first time since he arrived.

Gerard, in the orange-tinted street, looked absolutely stunning. His new red hair framed his face perfectly, and Frank even noticed a slight remnant of eyeliner under Gerard's eyes. He smiled at Frank and had some sort of wonder-lust look in his eyes.

"I, uh, I've got an idea." Frank smiled and stared and Gerard, waiting his response. 

Gerard responded by awkwardly holding his arms open, hands still in his pockets, coat open wide for Frank to slide into. Gerard was smiling softly and looking at his shoes adorably, waiting. Frank nearly ran into Gerard's arms, wrapping his arms around Gerard's warm torso and hugging him close to himself, accepting the feeling of heaven as the heat radiated off the other boy. Frank could feel Gerard wrap his coat-ridden arms around Frank's frozen body, so that Frank was completely enveloped in a warm Gerard bubble. Frank turned his head to the side, pressing his ear against Gerard's collarbone, since  _yes, he was that short_. He could feel Gerard's rapid heart beat and he even had the slight feeling of butterflies deep in his stomach. He could easily ignore them due to the aching pain he felt as his fingertips slowly warmed up. He almost cried, the feeling of being so close to a guy he loved in the dim light and cold ass weather just bring Frank to the edge.

Gerard tilted his head down and pressed a warm and lingering kiss to the top of Frank's hair.  _That_ definitely sent the butterflies running. 

-

By  **9:28 am** , two minutes before opening, the sun was up Frank was no longer hugging Gerard hard inside his coat. Instead, he had flipped, his back flat against Gerard's chest. The coat was zipped up in front of Frank, holding both Gerard and Frank inside it's warmth. Gerard had removed his arms from the sleeves, opting instead to wrap his arms around Frank inside the jacket, pulling him tight against him and nestling his head in the crook of Frank's neck. The sun had significantly warmed things up, and Frank didn't  _need_ to be in the coat anymore, but lord, he would never admit that. 

Unfortunately, Frank ended up unzipping the coat and stepping out, frowning at the loss of heat at  _Gerard_ behind him. He turned to Gerard and smiled.

"My hand is still cold," Frank muttered, "can you warm it up for me?"

Gerard blushed the shade of his hair and smiled widely, grabbing Frank's hand and intertwining their fingers. Frank's butterflies were out of control in the pit of his belly, but he ignored them, smiling genuinely for the first time in a very long time. Frank was shaken out of his happy daze when the shop's doors opened, and a worker called out that everyone must stay in order to receive their records.

Frank was jumping in excitement, and when it was his turn, literally pulled Gerard into the store and grabbed a signed copy of  _Dookie_ , the sticker at the bottom saying it was  **10 of 23**. There were 23 of these and  _Frank had gotten one_. He nearly cried, again. 

The whole time that Frank was paying and fanning over the album, he never once let go of Gerard's hand. Soon, they were out of the store, bag in hand, entwined fingers in the other. 

"Hey, uh, Gerard?" Frank asked, nearing the beat up 4-Runner and waiting for Gerard to unlock the doors. Gerard looked at him, awaiting an answer. He looked even more beautiful in the sunlight.

"My parents aren't home, do you maybe wanna come over and we can watch a Marvel movie or something?" Frank actually blushed, smiling sheepishly and watching Gerard for a reaction. And boy, did he get a delightful one. Gerard bounced, eyes shining bright like the moon, smile wider than anything Frank has ever seen. 

"I would love too, Frank."

-

Needless to say, about ten minutes in, the Marvel movie was completely abandoned in part of Gerard and Frank inching closer and closer. Frank had his head resting on Gerard's chest, and Gerard had one arm swung lazily over Frank, hand laying softly just on Frank's belly-button. Frank spent about ten minutes gathering the courage, going over different scenarios in his head. He  _really_ wanted to kiss Gerard, but how? Gerard was about as smooth and inexperienced and uncooked spaghetti. He couldn't just sit up and plant his lips on Gerard's.

So he did it slowly. Every five minutes or so, he would inch farther and farther up Gerard's chest until he was sitting nearly up right next to him. 

Gerard looked at Frank warily and slightly dejectedly, "A-are you okay? Did I weird you out or anything? I'm sorry if I did-" Gerard rambled his apologies and all Frank could do was stare. Gerard looked so beautiful, and he was so unaware of it, it almost made Frank angry. The way his eyebrows pointed up near the end, and the little slope of his nose. They were  _so close_ , just one little movement forward and-

Frank placed his lips softly on Gerard's, and fireworks erupted. 

Frank smiled widely in the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Gerard's when he felt him kiss back. Gerard's lips were soft and warm and everything that Frank had imagined it being. He felt his stomach churn and flip in so many wonderful ways. He let his tongue slowly swipe across Gerard's lower one, and Gerard seemed to understand, as he opened his mouth for Frank's entry.

Still deep in the kiss, Frank has ended up straddling Gerard, with his arms bent at the elbows, resting his elbows on Gerard's shoulders and planting his hands in Gerard's freshly dyed locks. Gerard's hands were encircled around Frank's lower waist, pulling the boy hard against him. It was everything Frank had hoped for and more - and for a third time that day, he almost cried.

Soon, the loving kiss turned heated. Frank was breathing softly into and against Gerard's soft mouth, grinding slowly on Gerard. He could feel just how aroused Gerard was through his black jeans, and Frank felt the same way in his. So many years of pent up sexual want was slowly becoming undone on Frank's dark brown living room couch. He softly pulled on Gerard's hair, and Gerard let out a soft moan. Frank twitched in his pants, and he kept a mental note to remember that for later. 

He pulled away, looking deeply and heavily into Gerard's eyes. Gerard, suddenly gaining confidence that Frank had no where near anticipated, took one of his arms and wrapped it around Frank's neck, pulling the two into another deep kiss.

Frank trailed his hands down to Gerard's belt. Gerard pulled away.

"F-Frank, I've never done this before, I-I" Frank shushed him with a soft kiss.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want too, alright? I am perfectly happy sitting here in your lap and kissing the shit out of you." Frank grinned, and Gerard smiled back.

"No, Frankie, I want too. I just have never really done this before," Gerard bit his lip, "I mean, I've never been the.... _bottom_. Well, I guess I've never been the top either, but-" Yet again, shut up by a kiss from Frank. 

"Gee, do you want me to be the...bottom, I guess? I've got experience." Frank grinned again, planting a kiss to the tip of Gerard's nose. 

"I, uh...yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Gerard smiled, leaning up and kissing Frank again, and suddenly, the two were back in their lust-induced coma, so delved in each other that nothing else mattered. Frank continued his hands reach for Gerard's belt, unbuckling it and throwing it aside. He did the same to himself. Gerard reached for the hem of Frank's shirt, pulling it upwards, and soon tossing it to the same place as their belts. 

Frank reciprocated, and in a matter of minutes, Frank and Gerard were both in boxers on Frank's living room couch. Frank and Gerard broke their kiss to get some much needed air, and Gerard looked at Frank shyly as he felt Frank's hands slowly trail down to Gerard's boxers.

"Hey," Frank whispered softly, "remember, if you're uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop, alright?" Frank looked at Gerard, waiting for consent, and Gerard nodded, the tips of his slightly open mouth tilting up. Frank smiled, leaning down and kissing Gerard's neck.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Frank breathed into his neck, getting off of Gerard and sprinting to his room. He quickly rummaged through his bedside table for a condom and hopefully lube, almost yelling out in happiness as he found both things he was looking for. When he returned to the couch, he found Gerard looking awkward and almost naked, and he fucking groaned at the sight. How was someone, who was inches from being naked, so incredibly adorable?

Frank straddled Gerard again, placing the supplies next to them. He began kissing and licking Gerard's neck, and ended up sucking a hickey to claim, and he heard a moan, and that was enough to motivate him to keep going. He threw Gerard's boxers off and onto the floor,leaning back up and kissing him hard. He removed his own (albeit with a little struggle) and was soon skin-on-skin on top of Gerard. He broke the kiss and glanced down, wrapping a hand around Gerard, earning another loud moan. He marveled at just how hard Gerard was, and how it was  _Frank_ who did that to him. Damn.

Gerard tipped his head back onto the cushion, and Frank took it as an opportunity for another hickey, as he pumped Gerard slowly. He soon slithered down his body, pressing hot kisses on every inch of skin that he could before reaching Gerard's dick. He risked a glance up and Gerard was looking down at him, eyes half-lidded and a look Frank couldn't place on his face, and Frank smirked, closed his eyes, and closed his mouth around the tip.

Gerard reflexively bucked up at the feeling, and Frank moaned around his dick, and Gerard moaned again, pushing his hips into Frank's mouth, breathing a lusty "fuck, Frank." as he tangled his fingers in Frank's long, black locks. Frank sucked hard on the head, swiping his tongue along the shaft before beginning to bob, sinking all the way down the base and back up again. Gerard was breathing heavy, moaning every other second, and every single thing he did seemed to turn Frank on more and more. 

"Fuck, Frankie, I'm close" Gerard said, and Frank took it as his cue to let off, returning to his straddling position and staring devilishly into his eyes. He licked his lips, before pressing them to Gerard's, and Gerard moaned and held Frank close.

Frank, without breaking their kiss, reached over and grabbed the lube, spreading some onto his fingers before lifting up, and pressing a finger deep into himself.

"Fuck," he hissed, head tilted low as Gerard watched in awe, hard-on leaking pre-cum like never before. Frank soon inserted a second, and then a third, and he was  _fucking himself_ on his  _own fingers_. And damn, that was the hottest thing Gerard's ever gotten to witness.

Too soon, Frank pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the couch and grabbing the supplies again. He unwrapped the condom and unraveled it on Gerard himself, since he was too impatient to let Gerard do it. He spread some lube over the condom just to be safe, and then, Frank wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard's neck.

He looked deeply into Gerard's soft eyes, smiling, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Ready?" he whispered, and Gerard moaned softly from the back of his throat and nodded, replying with a breathy  _fuck yeah_. Frank shifted close to Gerard, and, while still straddling him, pressed Gerard's tip into his entrance.

"oh, FUCK!" Gerard moaned out, squeezing Frank's hips tightly, the feeling of his warm head surrounded by Frank an alien and supremely pleasant one. Frank slowly sank all the way onto Gerard, and when he bottomed out, he kissed Gerard hard, moving up again and slowly fucking himself on Gerard's virgin dick. Gerard was moaning loud and clenching Frank's hips tightly as he watched Frank ride him. 

Frank was moaning equally as loud, his thrusts getting harder and quicker, and Frank's living room was filled with the sound of moans, skin slapping, and a forgotten movie in the background. Every twitch that Frank made jerked Gerard closer to orgasm, and he clenched his eyes and threw his head back, and Frank, once again, attacked his neck with hickeys. 

"Fuck, touch me Gee, fucking touch me, please god, touch me." Frank moaned into Gerard's neck, and Gerard responded by wrapping his warm hand around Frank's dick, pumping at the speed that Frank was thrusting, and Gerard dreamed of this moment, where he was finally with the one he wanted so badly, so close to Frank that they were one. 

"Fuck, Gee, I'm gonna fucking-" Frank didn't finish his sentence, leaning his head back and yelling as he came over his and Gerard's stomach. The sight of Frank cumming and the feeling of Frank clenching around him was enough to make him- "oh frankie!"

Gerard came deep inside of Frank, holding him there for a second as he recovered. Slowly, he slipped out of Frank, removing the condom and throwing it away in the conveniently placed trashcan. Frank chuckled breathlessly and kissed Gerard briefly, standing up to half-assedly throw on his clothes so that his mom wouldn't throw a fit when she came home. Gerard did the same, and not a word was spoken to each other until the collapsed back onto the couch, Gerard spooning Frank and running a soft hand over his bruised thigh.

"So, how was your first time?" Frank asked, chuckling. He reached for the hand on his thigh and entwined their fingers.

"Fucking amazing, thanks to you." Gerard replied, kissing the top of Frank's head. Frank replied with a soft laugh.

"I'm glad." 

And, with a forgotten movie playing on the screen, Frank fell asleep in Gerard's arms, finally warm at last.


End file.
